One Thing Stayed Right
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Out of all the things that have gone wrong in Stevie Baskara's life there was only one thing that stayed right.


**I know I am back on the face of the earth, well I was going to update but then my computer crashed, so my boyfriend is letting me use his. We should all give a big thanks to Sam : ) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own How to Rock.**

Some things in life just don't work out. It's what God thought was right for you. At least that's what Stevie's mother use to say. Not much has gone right in Stevie Baskara's life, and when it did it never lasted. She was born into a family of four brothers. Most of her clothes were hand-me-downs, not that she was poor, but because it was simpler and less time consuming for her single mother. Stevie was always treated like one of the guys; it was nothing new to her. Her first bass, one of the only things that has turned out right in her life. The thing that pretty much started her whole interest in music, it was her only possession she could actually call hers. It was given to her first it wasn't another hand-me-down. She was grateful she really was.

Stevie started Middle School with multiple friends mostly guys but consisted of a few girls. She wasn't considered popular but she was no loser in Brewster Middle School. That all changed when a rumor spread around and left her friend-less having to sit with the school nerds Nelson and Kevin. Stevie never cried over it, because it just wasn't worth it. One thing led to another and Stevie had gotten to know the boys and they all became best friends, something she was thankful for.

Entering high school, Stevie had a new 'Bad-Ass' attitude she had picked up somewhere along the way of things that went wrong. But, she had her two best friends and she was happy for that. She got her first job in high school at the local Kohl's as a cashier. She needed a job to help pay for things she needed her mother's job didn't cover the costs of five children. This job wasn't something Stevie just decided to have she needed this job. Another thing right or so she thought. Kacey Simon head perf, had somehow gotten into an enemy kind of relationship with Stevie. The two girls hated each other's guts. All Kacey had to do was tell her Father the boss of Kohl's, that Stevie had done something wrong. Getting Stevie fired from a job she desperately needed. But again, Stevie didn't cry for she knew it wasn't worth her tears and she would find a new job.

The trio of Stevie, Nelson and Kevin all changed when the new kid Zander Robbins joined Brewster high. Stevie had helped him find his way around the building his first day and had found out that he played the ukulele. One thing led to another and with all four of their music abilities they had started the band Gravity four. Stevie and Zander became best friends and all was well. Then, Kacey Simon had gotten dumped by the perfs and Zander had welcomed her into the band. She and Kacey had become close and their band had become better than ever. Stevie had friends and even harbored a secret crush on Zander. Stevie even learned how to play the cello another instrument to add to the list of things she knew how to play. Everything in her school life was good, but her home life had to cross paths with it sometime.

One Monday afternoon Stevie had gotten a call from her brother saying she needed to be home immediately and that it was urgent. She left band practice early and got home to see her Mother and three of her brothers sitting on the couch with ghostly looks on their faces. She noticed her other brother Nick not being at the meeting and soon found out that Nick was hit by a truck and was killed. This time, she let a tear drop. But only one, for she promised Nick that she would stay strong through these kinds of situations. She needed to stay strong for her brothers and especially her Mother. Something else gone wrong, but Stevie wasn't surprised.

Kacey began meddling in Stevie's love life and had gotten Stevie to reveal her feelings for Zander to her. I mean Stevie was almost thankful for her meddling because without it she and Zander would never have gotten together. It was one time she was truly ecstatic. She actually was falling in love with him, everybody knew how hard it was to make Stevie like you, let alone love you. They had been dating for over a year and a half something she was lucky to have.

The end of Stevie's summer after graduation was slowly coming to an end. Stevie was home reading a letter she had gotten from her dream college Julliard. She was too scared to open it; she was waiting for the rest of her family to get home so they could open it together. All her thoughts trailed back to Zander and where he would go to college, but her mind was quickly cleared as her Mother burst through the door. They talked for a bit and Stevie had finally gotten up the courage to open the letter. She was accepted to Julliard. She was overjoyed as she talked to Zander on the phone that night only to find out he was going to be attending another college in a different state. But, they both promised to try out the whole long distance relationship thing. I mean they loved each other.

Stevie walked back to her apartment after her class that evening only to find out she had a new voicemail from Zander. She figured it was about the band gathering they were going to have that weekend where the band was going to get together back in Brewster to just catch up and she was especially happy to see Zander again. But when she listened to the voicemail it wasn't about the band reunion, but it was about their relationship. And how he couldn't handle the long distance anymore and that they needed a break from each other. Stevie let a waterfall of tears explode from her eyes, after keeping all of these emotions bottled up she was breaking down, another unfortunate event in her life. She didn't attend the band reunion that weekend she didn't even call to say so. She was tired of picking up all the pieces and she just wanted something to last.

So when Stevie got her Doctorial in Musical Education she was thrilled, hard work had successfully paid off and she was grateful. But, no one was there for her graduation; nobody saw her overjoyed smile as she clutched her degree. Her mother was too sick to fly out to New York, her brothers were all still in school, and let's face it it's not like her friends were there. She walked home that night and hung up her cap and gown and found something she hadn't touched in a long time. Her bass, she used her time at Julliard to study the piano, almost forgetting where she truly found her passion. She dusted it off and played a few chords and smiled to herself. One thing that stayed right.


End file.
